Destroying The Game
by Dog2467
Summary: After discovering Sora kissing Stephanie, Shiro runs away and climbs up to the roof of the castle. There she meets Tet who talks to her about something that was kept a secret from her. "My true goal was one thing, to destroy this world. Whose help do I need to achieve this? It's you Shiro. So how about you come with me?" "I'll. . .come with you."


Destroying The Game

Rejection can be one of the worst feeling in the world. That was how Shiro felt as she watched Stephanie and Sora kiss.

Shiro always had problems with big crowds, making it very difficult to talk to people. Socially awkward was the correct term. Sora was all she had and all she needed. She knew he was just an older brother and all the affection towards her was sibling love. _She let her feelings get ahead of her, making her affection for Sora different from what he thought. _

She thought if she ever told him this he would leave. As much as she disliked it, Sora was a _pervert. _This thought always made Shiro look down at her chest and sigh while glaring at Stephanie in jealousy. Sure she knew she was only 11 years old but wasn't that the time you start gaining _breast? _

She always tried to hide her affection by pushing him onto other girls because she thought nothing would ever happen between them. _She was mistaken. _

For some unknown reason Jibril had dragged Shiro away from Sora. Shiro started panicking after she reached a certain distance away from Sora. Did you think Sora could catch up with her? _No. _Stephanie had dragged him into a room _alone. _

Scared, Shiro got out of Jibril's grip and ran into the room her brother was dragged into. It was horrible and disgusting. That stupid big chested girl was all over Sora. Shiro felt like throwing up and tongue got involved. Still not realizing Shiro was there it only got worse. Both of them started feeling each other up and down. Shiro thought it looked like they were trying to merge together or something.

At that moment she ran out of the room while slamming the door in the process. Tears fell down her cheeks as she ran out the castle. Shiro heard footsteps behind her and heard her name being called. "Shiro!" Someone frantically shouted her name. _It was Sora. _

She did NOT want to come face to face with him. She did what she thought was the best way to get rid of him; climb onto the roof of the castle. She knew Sora was worried and would probably run into town. Clearly he wasn't in his right mind right now and would just leave her alone. Hopefully.

Finally settling down on the roof Shiro watched as Sora ran out into the town of Imanity. Once he was gone it seemed as everything had gone quiet. It was peaceful again.

"Hm, that was sure interesting."

_Or not. _Shiro whimpered as she looked up to find Tet the god staring down at her. She was terrified. Her brother wasn't here with her, and besides most of the talking was done by him. Shiro gulped and asked the god, "What do you want?"

Tet seemed to smile as sat down onto the roof next to her. Both of them stared off into the distance and watched the sunset. Tet chuckled a little bit as he questioned Shiro, "This world has become too cruel hasn't it?"

"Eh?"

"You know I've always had more of an interest with you particularly Shiro." Tet said as he turned to her, looking into her bewildered eyes, "You were the one who caught my eye, not your brother. He seemed kind of bland to me even though I never said anything. You were always so smart, yet at the same time foolish. I just wanted _you _to come, but I knew you would freak out without your brother around."

Shiro was a little shocked at the moment as her bottom lip quivered, "Why?" Was the only thing she could say at the moment.

Tet's smile grew wider, "I lied to you guys when you guys thought I wanted to go against you. That wasn't true. My true goal was one thing, to destroy this world. Whose help do I need to achieve this? It's you Shiro. So how about you come with me?" The god asked.

Shiro thought about how everything fell that day. There was nothing she could do to make things go back to normal. There was only one option.

"I'll. . .come with you."


End file.
